


A Concerned CO

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saul missed his shift, and Bill's concerned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Concerned CO

Title: A Concerned CO  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Word Count: ~250  
Pairing: Bill/Saul  
Summary: Saul missed his shift, and Bill's concerned...  
A/N: Written for [](http://plaid-slytherin.livejournal.com/profile)[**plaid_slytherin**](http://plaid-slytherin.livejournal.com/).  

  


Bill burst through the hatch.  “Saul!”

When he heard the moaned reply, Bill’s mood immediately switched from anger to concern.  He scanned the XO’s quarters, finding Saul curled up in his rack.  From the hatch, it looked like Saul had the chills.  Considering that Saul had the perfect method of avoiding hangovers, Bill was pretty sure his friend was sick.

Bill strode to the side of Saul’s rack.  He felt his XO’s forehead.  The man was burning up.

“I’m calling Cottle.”

“It’s just the frakkin flu, Bill.”

“Then Cottle can tell us that.”

Saul muttered a “whatever” and curled up again, snoring after he fell back to sleep.

\------------------------------------------

It turned out Saul was right.  It was the flu.  Cottle checked him out, grumbling about an overly concerned CO and his reckless XO, barked that it was the flu and that Saul would return to being everyone’s pain in the ass in a day or two.  Then Cottle was gone, and Bill stayed with Saul.  He had Lee and Gaeta running the CIC.  They were both fine officers, and Bill could be there in a moment’s notice if they ran into trouble.

When Saul woke up, Bill gave him some gelatin and hot tea.  Saul took them both after some prodding.  When he was finished, Bill took the dishes from him.

“I’m alright.  You should be in the CIC.”

“No.  I should stay right where I am.”

Saul muttered something about a stubborn old man and lay back down, falling asleep quickly.  Bill thought he saw a faint smile.

  
  



End file.
